Tiger lady and Russian cat
by miss.kain
Summary: Akane is a first year at Nekoma High and becomes the team's manager. Or how Lev has a crush on her and acts like an idiot. Oneshot. Romance. Crack pairing.


Haikyuu - Oneshot Fanfic

Pairing: Yamamoto Akane x Haiba Lev

Summary: Akane is a first year at Nekoma High and becomes the team's manager. Or how Lev has a crush on her and acts like an idiot.

Author's note: I like the girls on Haikyuu and think they deserve some love (but my favorite pairing will always be Hinata x Kageyama). I'm starting with Akane and decided to pair her with Lev :) Oh, and for some reason, I think Shibayama Yuki will grow up to be somewhat like a mix of Yaku and Kenma… he is shy now, but I think he'll end up with the role of Team Mom, just like Yaku and that'll change his personality. That's why in this fic he acts like "I'm surrounded by idiots", "They need my help" and "I'm tired of their shit".

**Tiger lady and Russian cat**

_Finally._

That's Akane's first thought upon stepping on Nekoma High. She was at the front gate, tying her caramel hair into a high ponytail before dashing excitedly to the gym. The team was already assembling and she wouldn't miss it for anything, even her own entrance ceremony.

"Good morning everyone!" she shouted, smiling broadly at the players she knew so well. Haiba Lev, Inuoka So and Shibayama Yuki stared at her, not surprised to see her there so early.

"Yo, Akane-chan! Finally came to take your position as the team manager?", Lev smirked. Akane kept telling them this ever since he was a junior.

"You bet I am!", she giggled. "Where's everyone else?", she asked while scanning the empty gym.

"At the entrance ceremony, probably. Where you should also be, Yamamoto-chan", Inuoka gently steered her out of the gym. "You don't want to be scolded on your first day, do you?".

"Mou, So-kun… I already told ya to call me Akane", she pouted but took his advice. "See you guys later!", she waved and ran away.

"So energetic, just like Taketora-senpai", Shibayama sighed.

"That's good, we need some energy since our kohai seem to be slacking off", Lev said. The role of captain was heavy on his shoulders and it was hard to live up to the previous team's reputation. Kuroo, Yaku, Yamamoto, Kenma and Kai were incredible players and he missed playing with them.

But they had a solid defense and Shibayama trained more than anyone else to be a libero just as good as Yaku was. Lev just needed to be a better ace so their offense would be on pair to beat the other teams.

"Let's go, we have to find some new talents", Lev said and they headed outside as well.

The halls were absolutely filled with seniors inviting the first years to join their club. Akane dodged everyone, looking for the tall russian captain. She found him at the end of the hall but before she could reach him, a bulky guy with dark hair blocked her path.

"Hello, I'm Sakanae Gen. Would you like to join the basketball club? We really need a beautiful and athletic lady like yourself in our team!", he said. He was kind of cute, Akane mused, with a sort of Sawamura-from-Karasuno charm. She was about to reply when a shadow loomed right behind the Sakanae guy.

"Akane-chan, there you are", Lev sent the basketball captain a smile: "Excuse me, Basket-san, but this is _my_ new manager. C'mon, the others are waiting for us".

When they turned around the corner, Akane grabbed the back of his jacket and said in a low tone: "Really? Because So-kun and Yuki-kun told _me_ to find _you_. What are you doing here on the first year floor anyway?", she asked with a knowing smile. Lev tried not to blush, but his light complexion didn't help one bit. He decided to be honest… but not completely.

"I was looking for you. You're such a troublemaker and I promised Yamamoto-senpai that I would look out for you, y'know?". Akane rolled her eyes. The exact words from Yamamoto were "protect my beautiful baby sister from any guy who tries to make a move on her". Lev looked at Akane and felt a headache coming: she really was too pretty for her own good.

For the last couple of years, she became even prettier. If before she was cute and energetic, now she was becoming this amazing young woman with a magnetic force that could attract every attention. With big hazel eyes, long dark lashes and a petite body that was graceful and athletic. Her legs were long and well defined from helping her brother practice at home, and before Lev could think about her _other assets_, he took a deep breath and didn't dare break that line. They entrusted him with the team and everyone that was part of it. Ogling one of them wasn't right. _Right?_

"Lev, we have some new candidates", Inuoka said when they arrived at the gym.

"Okay, but first, let's introduce our new manager", he said and pushed Akane forward. She was so hyped about it that her smile seemed to electrify everyone around.

"I'm Yamamoto Akane, the new manager of this team. Pleasure to meet you all!", she bowed and then looked up at Lev, "please take care of me". The boys flushed and the first years were awed by her confident introduction.

Lev and Inuoka started the drills to test the newcomers abilities while Akane talked to coach Nekomata. She knew a lot about volleyball so coach was satisfied. She was smart and could analyze games and the players conditions with a keen accuracy. Years of watching the Nekoma players have turned her into a sort of expert at their playing style. That's why Nekomata-sensei asked her to help Lev with the first years.

The tall captain looked at their new manager and she just smiled back at him. Of course she would be excited to help others practice. He, on the other hand, wasn't exactly the best teacher thus dreaded this ever since he became the captain at the second semester last year.

Kenma, the captain after Kuroo, decided that he needed more time to focus on his studies, so he passed the title over to him.

"It's too much work anyway", he said when a teary eyed Lev asked if he was sure. "What about Yamamoto-senpai?", Lev asked. Yamamoto had agreed with that, Kenma said, much to Lev's bafflement. He was touched and grateful.

That was until they told him that training the noobs was his job. He could still see Yamamoto's smirk and Kenma's knowing cat eyes on him.

On the first day she already pinpointed their weakness and started to think of a training program that would help their specific needs. As the weeks went by, Akane started to help the boys train by giving them tips and actually showing them how to do some moves.

"She's amazing as always...", Shibayama said to Lev. Akane was showing a couple of boys how to bend their knees the right way to receive the ball without sending it the wrong direction or losing the momentum. Lev admired the way her eyes glinted with passion, how her voice would flex every word carefully so the boys would understand her, how her tanned arms would hit the ball just right, how her legs looked so smooth and how the curve of her ass looked incredible while she bended…..

"_Wait, wait, wait!"_, Lev's mind went reeling. He had to physically refrain those thoughts by grabbing a ball and turning around. Yuki looked at him curiously and the blush that adorned Lev's entire face made him blink twice.

When the practice match ended, Akane was there to offer clean towels and water bottles to everyone. She was quick to become a caring and diligent manager, and soon the entire team was swooning over her.

"Yamamoto-san is so incredible!", one of the second years said. "She would be a great girlfriend. Do you think she has a boyfriend?". The others started whispering, how they wished she didn't but she was just too amazing and pretty not to have one.

"Stop gossiping! Go practice your digs!", Lev shouted. It wasn't in his nature to be so stern but being the team captain meant he had to change a bit. His laidback and cheerful nature was still pretty much intact, but sometimes he had to show a harsher side to command the team.

"So scary, taichou!", Akane teased him. "And manly", she said and winked. Lev was trying not to blush but her last statement made him flush a deep shade of red. How could she say such things with a straight face was a mystery to him.

She giggled and gave him his water bottle before going after Inuoka to handle him a towel.

Lev sighed. Some of the first years were admiring Akane while she talked with the middle blocker and Lev had to refrain from yelling at them too.

"Oh, is that what they're talking about?", she asked Shibayama. He told her that all the boys thought she was dating someone already. With a pretty blush, Akane denied. "I do like someone, but I'm not dating...".

Lev flinched and turned away to spike some balls. He already knew she liked someone...

Last year, they went to the beach with the entire former team to celebrate Kenma and Taketora's graduation. At the occasion, Akane was talking with his sister - Alisa started dating some guy that summer. He heard Akane saying that she didn't want to date anyone because volleyball and school were too important and already took most of her time.

He thought she was cool, since most girls were always talking about romance and guys. But Alisa kept pestering her about it, asking which type of guy would she date.

"Well… He definitely has to like volleyball. A player would be even better", she said and Lev smirked. Typical Akane.

"I actually like tall guys but I'm kind of short so I'd probably date someone closer to my height". He frowned at that. "I like the mature type… caring and sensible". He heard Alisa giggling.

"Oh my… that sounds a lot like Yaku-san, doesn't it?", his sister said. Akane giggled too.

Lev almost choked on his soda. _Yaku-senpai?_ No, that didn't seem right.

"Nah, Yaku-senpai is cute but he's too old for me... ", Akane said. She then asked Alisa about her boyfriend and Lev had this sudden urge to find Yaku and challenge him to a game.

The next days of their summer together, Lev kept noticing little things about Yamamoto Akane. He didn't quite understand why he started to notice her presence more but maybe it had to do with the fact that he didn't think of her as a girl before, just Yamamoto's little sister… but now he did.

At first, he noticed how she got taller but was still way shorter than him. He could probably carry her around easily. Then he noticed her hair color was lighter than her brother's but they had the same eye color. Her skin had a pretty tan and that accentuated a birthmark on her left hip but he tried to not stare too much since she was wearing a bikini.

Actually, he had to avert his eyes from her because at that moment, Lev noticed that Akane was fourteen but she had curves on that petite body. Soft curves but still… _Yamamoto-senpai would kill him._

She was athletic and fast. They played a few games just for fun, and she lacked the power to do jumps like Hinata but her receives were solid and she had good reflexes.

Well, she did say her type was Yaku-senpai. Maybe that explained why she trained her receives more than other moves. But she also didn't want to date anyone. And for reasons Lev didn't really want to think about, both things kind of frustrated him.

On their last day at the beach, they decided to do a barbecue for dinner. After a whole day of preparations, they excitedly started to grill the meat while the girls prepared the vegetables for a quick simple salad. Yaku stormed inside of the kitchen with an angry expression.

"What's wrong, Yaku-senpai?", Akane asked him.

"Lev keeps pestering me. I don't know what's gotten into him", he said. Alisa started to apologize for her brother's behaviour but Yaku just seemed exhausted. "Nah, it's okay… I'm used to it but he seems more aggressive than usual… I just can't understand really".

"I'll talk to him", Alisa said but at that moment, Lev entered the kitchen and instantly started to tease Yaku again. "Oooohhh Yaku-senpai, I almost didn't see you there since you're so small".

Alisa tried to stop his brother but Yaku reacted to the taunting and they started bickering. Akane's temper got the best of her and she turned to throw them off the kitchen but ended up cutting her finger with the sharp knife. Her yelp of pain and the sight of blood immediately stopped the fight.

Lev rushed to get the med-kit while Yaku had to help Alisa, who was almost fainting at the sight of blood.

"I'm fine, geez…" she rolled her eyes, swatting her brother's hand away. "Just help Alisa-chan, ok?". Akane sat outside for a bit and waited for Lev.

The tall russian was white as a sheet of paper when he found her. She had already washed it and just needed to wrap some bandages around the wound. She took the med-kit from Lev's shaking hands and tried to unroll the gauze. Lev was paralyzed.

Sighing, Akane handed him the roll. "You know, this is your fault so help me with this thing". She seemed mad at him. Lev gulped.

At his fourth attempt to roll the bandage around her hand, Akane pinched his forearm. "Seriously, how can you be so bad at this?". Lev pouted and Akane pinched him harder. "And stop with the puppy eyes…. I know you didn't mean to", she said. Lev looked at her. "Just apologize to Yaku-senpai for pestering him". At that, Lev made a face again.

"What? Why are so mad at him anyway?", she asked. "He doesn't seem to know either, so you better explain it to him… he can't read your mind, y'know?".

"So there is something the great Yaku-senpai can't do?", Lev mocked. But Akane saw right through him.

"You're jealous of him", she stated. Lev turned away from her, hoping he wasn't blushing. "Oh my god! You are jealous of him!", she said, eyes wide. And started laughing.

"Stop, I'm not! And it's not funny", Lev mumbled, embarrassed. Akane grinned at him.

"Sorry…", she said but Lev kept pouting. "It's just… you're amazing too so why would you be jealous of him?".

Lev looked at her, surprised. She smiled and patted his arm, where she pinched him. "You're amazing, Lev. Really stupid sometimes, but I still think you're an amazing guy". She stood up and went inside the house to see if Alisa was fine and to bandage her hand.

Lev had to wait for his blush to fade before he went after Yaku-senpai and apologized.

The next morning, they were packing the van to go back to Tokyo. Lev helped Yaku carry his things and Akane gave him a knowing smile and a thumbs up. He tried not to blush.

Half an hour later, he went inside the house to help check things one more time and heard whispered voices inside one of the rooms.

"It's okay", he heard a feminine voice. It was Akane's. "I'm sorry", a male voice. Definitely Yaku's.

Lev hid behind the wall and saw when Yaku-senpai left the room. Lev then heard her sniffing inside the room. _Did that mean…?_

Akane and Yaku were inside a room, alone. He said he was sorry. She was crying.

Oh crap. _Did she confess? Did he turn her down?_

Lev's mind was reeling. "Lev? What're you doing there?", she suddenly asked right beside him. Lev yelled, being caught off guard.

"SORRY, I'M SORRY!", he yelled and ran away.

Akane kept sending him curious glances the entire trip, but didn't ask him anything. For that he was relieved. But after that trip, his mind kept repeating the events and Haiba Lev, for the first time in his life, couldn't stop thinking about a girl.

"Yamamoto-san, please go out with me!"

Lev stopped dead on his tracks. He was heading to the gym when he turned around the corner and saw Akane and an unknown boy bowing in front of her. She bowed slightly at him and apologized, refusing his advance.

The boy went away with a crestfallen expression and Akane turned around with a dejected expression on her face. Lev was glad she didn't see him because he couldn't really pretend he was sorry for eavesdropping when this cold feeling was spreading inside his belly.

Did she reject the guy because of her feelings for Yaku-senpai?

Did that still bother him? _Why?_

He couldn't really concentrate at practice after that and did a lot of mistakes while training his receives. Everytime he missed a receive, he thought of Yaku-senpai and wanted to pull his hair off from the sheer frustration. Nekomata-sensei watched him carefully. _Ah, young ones, always complicating simple things._

He was about to call Lev when he saw Akane heading after him. He just smiled and sat to read some notes.

"Lev, could you help me with something?", she asked him. Lev took a deep breath. "There's this heavy box on top of the shelf and I can't reach it", she explained. Lev knew she wanted to talk to him alone but complied nonetheless.

He followed her to the clubroom.

"Okay, spill", she demanded, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Lev sat at the floor and stretched his long pale legs.

"It's nothing", he said. She crouched in front of him, a glint in her hazel eyes.

"Bullshit", she said. "Just tell me already, it can't be good if it's affecting your practice this much", she tried to reason with him. Lev sighed.

"Look, I can't tell ya", he said, messing his hair. The hurt look that crossed her face didn't go unnoticed. Great, now he was feeling guilty.

"Why? Is it me? Is it something that I did?", she asked. Lev wanted to bang his head against the wall. _God, she was smart and too perceptive._

"You didn't do anything, Akane", he said. Akane put both her hands on his knees, her own knees right between his legs, and inched her face forward. Lev's eyes shot open, wide as saucers.

"But it has something to do with me!", she said. Lev tried to ignore the feel of her hands so near his thighs and the fragrant smell she had.

"N-No… not… don't…", he gasped. Akane narrowed her eyes. Her hands drifted further and Lev had to grab her wrists to keep her from crawling up his body. She tilted her head a bit. Lev knew for a fact that he was bright red by now. Was she doing this on purpose?

_Oh god oh god oh god oh god…._

"Lev, what…?", she started to say and forced her hands up a bit more, her chest almost touching his. He closed his eyes. "Are you sick? Oh my gosh, you're burning!", she touched his forehead with her left hand but then her right hand went even higher…. Lev's skin prickled with goosebumps.

_She was touching his bare thigh with her soft hands._

Lev fainted.

"How the hell are we supposed to carry him to the infirmary?", Inuoka asked. Shibayama was rubbing his temples and the rest of the second and third years were trying to lift the giant and heavy captain off the floor. Coach Nekomata was laughing while Akane seemed to be having a panic attack.

"Mou sensei, stop laughing!", she cried. When Lev fainted, Akane freaked out and went to get help as fast as she could. But Lev was the tallest and biggest member on the team. It was impossible to carry him.

"We better ask the nurse to come here, there's no way we can carry him", Shibayama said and left the clubroom.

"All right, everyone back to practice. Akane-kun, please watch him over", coach said and gave her a fan. "It's probably just exhaustion and maybe the heat. If he wakes up, give him some cool water", the elder man instructed and asked Inuoka to open the window and bring her a couple of water bottles.

Akane knelt beside the russian captain.

He was still a bit red on the face, but she noticed how fair his skin was. It looked soft too. Lev was 17 now, and bigger than most guys she met. But he still had this childish nature that was so endearing and contrasted with his appearance. Akane sighed.

Childish nature aside, he was a man. And a very handsome one actually.

She touched his silver hair. It was soft and slightly damp from his sweat. Her fingertips lightly traced his forehead, his eyebrows that were as white as his hair and almost invisible… she traced his long nose, his cheekbones, his lips...

Lev stirred in his sleep. Akane's heart felt like jumping out of her chest.

"Are you okay?", she asked him when he opened his green eyes.

"Wha-what happened….", he seemed confused and tried to get up. Akane pushed him back to lie down on the makeshift pillow they made with his jacket.

"It's okay… you just fainted", she said, fanning him. "Coach said you're probably tired and the heat didn't help either…", she trailed off. Lev covered his eyes with his forearm.

"Urgh… that's lame!", he said and Akane giggled.

"Let me check your temperature again", she said. Her hand felt cool against his forehead. "You were a bit feverish too…", she said. "Better wait for the nurse".

Lev arched his eyebrow.

"No one could lift you!", she explained. "So, Yuki-kun went to call the nurse". Lev smirked.

"I told you to go easy on the pizza, man", Inuoka said. He was at the door and gave Akane the bottles.

"Hey, I'm not fat!", Lev protested, sitting up. Akane gave him one of the bottles and rested the other one on his nape, to help him cool off.

"Coach said you should go home. Yamamoto-chan, can you walk him to the infirmary and then home?", he asked and smirked when Lev blushed and choked.

"Yeah, sure", she said and stood up.

"Hey, no way! I can practice and it's supposed to be the other way around!", Lev said also standing.

"You can walk me home another time, big guy", Akane patted his arm. "Now get your things and let's go. No more training for you today".

Arguing with Akane was a waste of time and soon enough they were walking away from the school grounds after the nurse checked on his temperature and overall condition.

"You don't have to walk me home", Lev insisted. Akane narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why are you complaining? I walked you home many times!", she said. "In fact, I walked you everywhere. You used to have a terrible sense of direction".

"I did not!", he complained but she gave him a sharp look. "Okay, maybe a little…"

"That reminds me", she tilted her head up to look him in the eye. "You didn't answer me. And seeing you so bothered by my company means I did something to you".

Lev cringed. Crap, he forgot about all that.

"... It's okay if you don't want to talk about it", she huffed. "But I thought we were the kind of friends that talked about that sort of stuff... Anyway, I'm sorry if I did something to upset you", she turned her head away from him.

"Akane… it's not that", Lev said. He still didn't know how to explain this to her. Heck, he didn't even knew what was going on…

"It's fine, Lev. You don't have to tell me anything", she stopped walking. They were in front of his house. "But at least talk to someone else about it, kay? It might make you feel better". She gave him this sad smile and walked away before he could say anything.

The next days, Akane kept her distance from him.

He knew she was trying to give him some space. A part of him was relieved but another part was just frustrated. Everytime he looked at her she would turn around and flee.

And of course the others noticed this change in their dynamics.

"What did you do to her?", Shibayama asked, his arms crossed and a serious expression.

"It must be bad 'cause she is totally ignoring you", Inuoka said. They were eating lunch on the rooftop.

"... it's complicated", Lev muttered.

"We know you have a sort of crush on her", Shibayama said. Inuoka and Lev choked on their food. The libero sighed, rolling his eyes. "Well, _I_ know you have a crush on her, then."

Lev's mouth was gaping like a fish.

"You either say something to her or stop acting like an idiot", the libero said, irritated. "When you're not being jealous, you're staring at her with this expression that seemed like someone died".

"WHA-NO-I-DON-I-MEAN-WHA….", Lev's face was so red he looked like a cherry.

"Yuki, he's going to faint…", Inuoka warned his friend. Shibayama's eyebrow rose.

"Is that why you fainted that day?", he asked the captain. "You two were alone on the clubroom… Did you try to confess?"

"Oh, that's nice!", Inuoka said, trying to cheer his friend.

"Not really, he fainted", Yuki said with a blank expression.

"Maybe he fainted after he confessed... ", Inuoka said. "Oh man, did you try to kiss her and that's why you fainted?"

"Tora-senpai is going to kill you", Shibayama said with an amused smile.

"STOP IT!", Lev flailed his long arms. "I didn't confess to her and I definitely didn't kiss her!"

Inuoka and Shibayama were staring at him.

"You're so slow", Yuki said and turned around. Lunch break was over. Inuoka tried not to laugh and patted Lev on the shoulder.

"Just for the record", Yuki's voice echoed from the stairs. "I think she likes you too".

Lev was left dumbfounded and ever redder than before.

This sucked.

Yuki was baiting him. Lev was sure of it.

It wasn't possible that Akane liked him back. Wait. _Back?_

Lev held the ball firmly in his hands. Okay, who was he kidding here?

He had a crush on her. There. Period.

But she liked Yaku-senpai. Right?

"_So what's the point of confessing when I already know she's going to turn me down?"_

Because she _was_ going to turn him down. Like she did to that guy. And many others, from what he heard.

"_But she might like you. Yuki said that and he's pretty sharp."_

No. That's impossible.

He was the total opposite of Yaku. And if Yaku was her type than that meant he was someone she would never consider.

Well, he still should mend things with her. It was the right thing to do. They were friends after all.

After practice ended, he waited for her at the school gates. She was alone, being the responsible for locking the gym and the clubroom. She immediately noticed him.

And he noticed she was wearing a Nekoma red jersey. Yamamoto's old jersey.

_Damn, she looks incredible._

Something inside of him stirred. He wanted to see her wearing _his_ jersey.

_Crap, he had this bad._

Akane stopped right in front of him, a curious look on her face. Lev thanked it was getting dark so she probably couldn't see his blush.

"Erm… Can I… walk you home?", he asked her. She shrugged.

"Yeah.. sure", she said and started walking. Lev kept his pace slower to match her stride. He kept glancing at her and soon she stared at him, an annoyed look on her face.

He had to say something.

"Akane… I'm sorr-", she cut him off.

"Stop", she said. "Look, I was just giving you some space. Isn't that what you wanted?", she asked.

"I know… but it seemed as if I pushed you away", he said. "And that was the last thing I wanted to do". Her eyes softened a bit. Lev couldn't help but admire her at that moment.

Her pretty face. Her beautiful eyes. Her small nose. Her full lips. The red Nekoma jersey adorning her petite frame. Her loyalty. Her dedication. Her friendship. She always gave her all to them.

She was so amazing.

"_So what's the point of confessing when I already know she's going to turn me down?"_

But he couldn't keep this bottled inside of him. He had to tell her.

They both stopped walking. Akane noticed how serious his expression was. The way he was looking at her made her shiver. He had the same look when he was about to spike a ball.

She was about to ask him what was wrong when he took her hands in his big ones and led her to the park right across the street.

She followed him until they stopped at an empty place. There was an old net right on the middle of it.

It was a volleyball court.

"Akane, I like you".

Akane froze. Slowly, she turned around to look at him. Her eyes widened when she took in his words.

"Wha-", she was stunned by his intense stare.

Lev took a deep breath.

"I have this crush on you and that's why I've been so weird…", he said. "I didn't know what to do since I already know you like someone else".

At that, Akane looked at him with a confused look. Lev rubbed the back of his head.

"At the beach house… I heard you and Yaku-senpai…", he trailed off. But she kept looking at him with confusion all over her face. "You confessed to him… he said he was sorry and you cried".

Akane was silent for a few seconds before something clicked inside her memory and she started to laugh. Lev blushed. _Was she mocking him?_

He was starting to feel offended when she squeezed his hands.

"Lev, you misunderstood everything!", she said. "Yaku-senpai stepped on my foot, that's why he was apologizing. He may be small but he's heavier than me so it hurt like hell!".

Lev stared at her, a stupid expression on his face. Akane was smiling at him, a pretty blush on her cheeks. Gosh, he felt so stupid.

"But you said you liked someone…", he said, remembering her conversation with Shibayama. Her blush deepened and she looked at her shoes.

"Errm… would you believe me if… if I told you that it's… that you are the one I like?", she asked, not looking him in the eye. Once more, Lev froze.

She squeezed his hands. "Well, say something dammit! This is too embarrassing!", she said with her eyes shut and cheeks blazing.

"We-well, it's embarrassing fo-for me too!", he said, averting his gaze. The two stood like that for a few seconds before Lev squeezed her hands back. Akane felt her heart leaping.

This was nice. Holding hands.

Lev touched the back of her head, her soft hair tickling his fingertips. Akane slowly tilted her head up to meet his green eyes. The look on her eyes made his heart pound hard inside his ribcage. _She was so beautiful._

Her hazel eyes widened. _Oh, did he say it out loud?_

She shyly smiled at him and rested her cheeks on his open palm. Somehow his hands traveled from her nape and he was touching her face now. Her long lashes tickled his palm when she turned her face to kiss his hand.

The feeling of her lips on his skin made his knees weak. She was going to be the death of him. Lev couldn't help it and kissed her forehead, inhaling her scent. Akane giggled.

He walked her home, still overwhelmed by this. They held hands and both kept glancing at each other and blushing. When they arrived at the front of her house, she stepped up on the porch and turned around to look at him.

She grabbed the front of his jacket and planted a chaste and sweet kiss on his lips.

"I'm glad we got this… sorted out", she whispered against his lips. With a pretty smile she wished him good night and entered home.

_She was going to be the death of him._

When Lev was ready to leave, he felt a shiver run down his spine. Turning his head to the side, he saw a dark figure rising from the shadows.

"YOU. DARE. TOUCH. MY. LITTLE. SISTER!", Yamamoto Taketora was livid with anger, his blonde mohawk burning with an intense fire. Lev stopped breathing.

_Yep. His death indeed._

But it was so worth it.

FIN

OMAKE: A little tidbit before their confession ;)

Practice ended earlier than usual. Lev dismissed everyone after the gym was organised and went to change but found Akane at the clubroom. She was trying to reach something at a higher shelf and he smirked. Before he could scare her, Akane said: "Don't you dare".

He deflated. "Buuh, you're no fun, Akane-chan". She looked at him over her shoulder and smirked. "And you're too noisy. I could hear you from miles away", she said, turning around to face him with a smug smile. "You can never take me by surprise that way".

Lev heard the challenge in her voice. That's one of the things he really admired in her. Her spirit was even stronger than Taketora's. "Oh? You think so?", he said, cornering her against the shelf.

Akane had to crane her neck up to look at his face, while Lev put both his hands at the shelf. Her eyes widened when he inched his face forward. His eyes were a deep green color and she couldn't stop staring at him. When he nuzzled the tip of his nose on her forehead, Akane instinctively grabbed the front of his shirt and closed her eyes.

His body heat was overwhelming. Before she could process what he was doing, his body started to shake. "Gwahahaha your face!", he laughed and backed off, holding his sides. Akane let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding and promptly glared at him.

"Still think I can't surprise ya?", he taunted. Akane's eye glinted dangerously. Nobody messed with her.

When Shibayama and Inuoka entered the clubroom, Akane had Lev on a headlock. The giant was on his knee and the smaller manager kept a firm hold on his neck. The two players ignored the duo and Lev's plea for help. "Just apologize for whatever you did and go home", Inuoka said.

"I didn't do anything!", Lev cried. Akane held him tighter.

"I thought you were going to kiss me, you jackass!", she said with an angry glare. At that, both Inuoka and Shibayama stopped dead on their tracks and stared at the pair. Lev was so red they couldn't tell if it was from being strangled or from mortification.

Shibayama remembered the way Lev was looking at Akane during practice. "Are you angry that he tried or that he didn't?", he asked Akane.

The girl finally released Lev and kept staring at the libero. She was also red and kept gapping like a fish, not knowing what to answer.

"Of… of course I didn't…. I mean I wasn't… he just…", she kept pointing at Lev and blushing furiously. Inuoka was dumbfounded but Shibayama took pity on her.

"I was just kidding, Akane-chan", he said. "C'mon, time to go home". She nodded and took her things without looking at anyone. When she left the room, the libero sighed and looked at Lev. "Be a man and walk her home", he said with a stern glare. "And apologize!"

Lev yelped and messed his hair. "I don't think that's a good idea…", he said. Shibayama threw him his backpack and crossed his arms.

"Then stop staring at her during practice if you're not going to do anything". _Ouch._

Lev sighed and stood up. With a determined glint in his eyes, he ran after her.

Inuoka glanced at the libero. "What was all that?", he asked, confused and amused.

"_It seems our captain has a crush on Akane-chan"_, Shibayama thought to himself. Well, he would give them a little push if necessary but for now, he would avoid the wrath of Tora-senpai if possible.

And Shibayama Yuki would never admit but seeing them was actually fun. Inuoka turned around to call his best friend and froze on the spot. Yuki had that sinister smirk, the one just like Kuroo-senpai used to have on his face when he was scheming something. The middle blocker gulped.

Yuki could switch between Yaku-senpai mode, Kenma-san mode and now, even Kuroo-senpai mode. No wonder people often thought he was the captain of the team instead of Lev.


End file.
